A Perfect World
by xChaiChanx
Summary: Nunally, please, if this is my end, I am more then happy that you are by my side." Lelouch broke a painful smile as his breathing became harsh. "But please... please Nunally, I just want to know you can open your eyes."


**This was actually my prediction for what would happen in the future but after episode 15 of R2 I don't really think this is possible anymore. Really angsty, and it would have been more dramatic if He had actually died in my fic but I couldn't bring myself to do it XD My love for Lulu got in the way so you'll all just have to deal. So yea, I hope you enjoy and please review, tis awesome when people do :D**

* * *

Lelouch stared up at the white ceiling, feeling his entire body ache. He couldn't move with feeling the pressure of twenty hammers on his stomach. He slowly lifted his arm to shade himself from the bright fluorescent white.

"Where... am I?" He thought out loud weakly as he did his best to look around the room, all he could see was white and his eyes burned from the sensation as he felt a headache creep into his skull. He tried to use his other arm to help shield the light but felt it weighed down. The warmth on his hand was unnatural in the cold room and turned his head to see what was weighing down his slim hand, clutching his stomach and making a pained noise as he did.

His eyes widened and he felt something drop in his chest as his vision started to blur.

"Nu... Nunally." He finally said staring at her sleeping figure as she used his hand for a pillow. He stared at her for a moment, looking around the room for any signs of a trap. A camera, a shadow of a hidden guard, maybe it was like the world of the Geass. Maybe everything was an illusion.

At that very thought tears spilled from Lelouch's eyes as his body began to throb even more painfully. Ever since he had gotten his geass he tried to think of the difference between true and false. Maybe that was the emperor's true intention. To make him think every happy moment of his life had been nothing, an illusion, a fantasy.

Tears spilled from his eyes more consistently now as he looked around. But really... where was he.

--

Everything was silent until a bloodcurdling scream rang through the room.

"NO! NO! DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT HIM!" The girl screamed as loud as she could as her hands shook as she raised them to the sides of her face.

"Nu... Nunally..." He breathed, as he lay at her feet. The guards lifted their guns again as Lelouch reached his hand out for hers.

"I said don't shoot him!" She yelled hearing their guns raise. "He won't hurt me." She said softly taking the hand he had placed in front of her. Lelouch coughed a little blood before shakily reaching up to remove his mask. At hearing this Nunally's breath hitched as tears poured down her face.

"Call an ambulance! Please!" She exclaimed. "Onii-sama...Onii-sama! Why did you... I don't want you to leave me!" She said holding onto his hand even more tightly. He coughed again.

"Nunally... I just... I wanted to make that perfect world for you. I wanted to make a world that... that..." Lelouch was interrupted by violent coughing again as a little blood dripped from the corner of his lips. "That... you could be happy in." he said weakly.

"Onii-sama..." She cried as she put her brother's hand to her cheek, leaning down a bit to do so. "I just wanted to live in a world where you were by my side." She said as tears began to flow more violently. Lelouch's eyes widened before he painfully clenched them shut.

"Nunally... I'm so sorry." He coughed again, his voice was scratchy and there were guards watching with awed faces at the site of their faithful governor crying for Zero. "Nunally... please don't cry for me." He pleaded.

"Onii-sama..." she was cut off by Lelouch's hand tightening around hers and she made a shocked glance down in his direction.

"Nunally... please... if this is my end, I am more then happy that you are by my side." Lelouch broke a painful smile as his breathing became harsh. "But please... please Nunally, I just want to see your eyes open. I want to see your kind smile, please... I just want to know that you can..." Lelouch forced his eyes to open. Nunally tilted her head toward Lelouch.

"I don't... I don't think I can... I want to Onii-sama! I want to!" Her voice was breaking as her rapid tears began to fall onto the face of her brother.

"Please Nunally... please..." His voice was fading and Nunally really started to panic. Her eyes twitched and she felt a painful sensation as she tried to open her eyes.

"Nunally..." He called just to make sure she was still with him.

"I'm trying, Onii-sama!" Nunally's eyes twitched again.

"Nunally,"

Darkness.

"I just want you to know..."

Still only darkness.

"I will always love you."

Nunally gasped as her eyes shot open. She clutched her head at the sudden sensation. Her brother... he looked so much older, and everything... it so much more color then she remembered.

"Onii-sama!" She cried, his hand still cupping her cheek as she overlapped her hands over his. Everything, it was still foggy, but she could see her brother perfectly. The blood stains that seeped through the cloth on his stomach made Nunally's eyes widen and almost made her throw up so she tried to focus on the face of her brother. Tears were spilling from his cheeks as his head rested on the cold floor and a soft smile graced his lips.

"Nunally..." He whispered. Her glance suddenly snapped to the eye of her brother that stood out to her. It wasn't the soft purple, but a harsh red. "Nunally..." he repeated, forcing his eyes open even more. "Be happy." He finally managed to choke out looking her straight in the eye before his own slid shut and his breathing slowed even more. Nunally felt a strange sensation run through her mind that made her feel strangely light but when she looked down to her unconscious brother she screamed violently and forced herself out of her wheelchair so that she was embracing her brother.

"How can you tell me to be happy..." Nunally cried. "If you're not by my side."

--

"Nunally..." He said softly pushing some bangs out of the way of her face as she slept. He smiled at her as tears continued to fall.

If this was a dream, if this was an illusion at least she was here with him.

"Onii-sama..." She stirred as her head leant into the warmth of her brother's hand. "Please come back..." she whispered. "Please stay with me."

He leant over to pull her into an embrace ignoring the sharp pains rising in his stomach and the way his bandages hindered him.

"You want me to be happy," she cried slightly, returning the embrace. "You wanted to create the world I envisioned," she continued. "Then please come back." Lelouch pulled away, smiled and nodded. He wiped away a tear that escaped her eye with his thumb.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said capturing her pinky with his own. "I promise." And she smiled back. "Such pretty eyes." He said with a soft smile and Nunally let more tears escape from her bright purple eyes.

"Onii-sama, I missed you so much."


End file.
